prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Please Love Me as much as 100 jokes
is the ending theme for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= So do so do Suki nanda Suki nandakke? Suki ka kikasete (DO YOU LOVE ME?) Iwanai nda Itte kun'nai nda Itte hoshī nā (so ra shi do) Kotoba tsukai Nantoka shite Naosanai to (ikemasen) Suki kirai ga Ōi watashi Kokufuku dawa (dawadawa) Suki nanda Suki nandakke? Suki ka kikasete (otto dokkoi) Sungoi wadai desu Kono kēki yasan (marongurasse rasse) ...Zutto anata kana? Kamo~. Kamo~. Ichinichi nara gyagu wo hyakkai Suki na mama de saitei nana jūnen Oyasai wo morimori tabete Kakkoyoku aishite ne Ojīchan demo oshare shite ne Obāchan demo rūju hiku wa Nani yori mo tatta ima koso Sekai de ichiban suki Anata mo ichiban suki? Suki? Suki! (woo) So do so do Suki nanda Suki nandakke? Suki ka kikasete (DO YOU LOVE ME?) Iwanai nda Itte kun'nai nda Itte hoshī nā (so ra shi do) Tatoe yume no Naka datte Yasashiku shite (watashi dake) Netsu ga detari Hen na toki wa Kaketsukeru wa (ruwaruwa) Suki nanda Suki nandakke? Suki ka kikasete (otto dokkoi) Hantoshi mo tateba Jukensei ne (rassera rasse rasse) ...Zutto itai no ni Nonyu. Nonyu. Ichinen nara gaman dekiru Yume aru nara tokoton mezase Ofuro no toki nerumae toka Chotto wa denwa shite! Gonen go demo ude wo kunde Jūnen go mo icha icha icha icha Nani yori mo kono shunkan ga Sekai de ichiban suki Anata ga ichiban suki? Suki! Suki! (woo) Ichinen nara gaman dekiru Yume aru nara tokoton mezase Ofuro no toki nerumae toka Chotto wa denwa shite! Gonen go demo ude wo kunde Jūnen go mo icha icha icha icha Nani yori mo kono shunkan ga Sekai de ichiban suki Anata ga ichiban suki? Suki! Suki! (woo) So do so do Suki nanda Suki nandakke? Suki ka kikasete (DO YOU LOVE ME? ) Iwanai nda Itte kun'nai nda Itte hoshī nā (so ra shi do) |-|Kanji= ソ　ド　ソ　ド 好きなんだ 好きなんだっけ？ 好きか聞かせて　(DO YOU LOVE ME？) 言わないんだ 言ってくんないんだ 言ってほしいなぁ　(ソ　ラ　シ　ド) 言葉使い なんとかして 直さないと　(いけません) 好き嫌いが 多い私 克服だわ　(だわだわ) 好きなんだ 好きなんだっけ？ 好きか聞かせて　(おっと　どっこい) すんごい話題です このケーキ屋さん (マロングラッセ　ラッセ) …ずっと　あなたかな？ かもっ。　かもっ。 一日なら　ギャグを１００回 好きなままで　最低　７０年 お料理をモリモリ食べて かっこよく　愛してね おじぃちゃんでも　おシャレしてね おばぁちゃんでも　ルージュ引くわ 何よりもたった今こそ 世界で一番　好き あなたも一番　好き？ 好き？　好き！　(woo) ソ　ド　ソ　ド 好きなんだ 好きなんだっけ？ 好きか聞かせて　(DO YOU LOVE ME？) 言わないんだ 言ってくんないんだ 言ってほしいなぁ　(ソ　ラ　シ　ド) たとえ夢の 中だって 優しくして　(私だけ) 熱が出たり 変なときは 駆けつけるわ　(るわるわ) 好きなんだ 好きなんだっけ？ 好きか聞かせて　(おっと　どっこい) 半年も経てば 受験生ね (ラッセラ　ラッセ　ラッセ) …ずっと　居たいのに のにゅ。　のにゅ。 一年なら　我慢出来る 夢あるなら　とことん目指せ お風呂の時　寝る前とか ちょっとは　電話して！ ５年後でも　腕を組んで １０年後も　イチャイチャ　イチャイチャ 何よりもこの瞬間が 世界で一番　好き あなたが一番　好き？ 好き！　好き！　(woo) 一年なら　我慢出来る 夢あるなら　とことん目指せ お風呂の時　寝る前とか ちょっとは　電話して！ ５年後でも　腕を組んで １０年後も　イチャイチャ　イチャイチャ 何よりもこの瞬間が 世界で一番　好き あなたが一番　好き？ 好き！　好き！　(woo) ソ　ド　ソ　ド 好きなんだ 好きなんだっけ？ 好きか聞かせて　(DO YOU LOVE ME？) 言わないんだ 言ってくんないんだ 言ってほしいなぁ　(ソ　ラ　シ　ド) |-| English= Sol do, sol do So do you love So do you love me? So tell me, do you love me? (Do you love me?) You won’t tell me You are not telling I want you to tell me (Sol la ti do) Send those words to out to me One way or the other Or there’s no cure for me (No hope for me) There are so many things I like and dislike I am overcome (it’s so, it’s so) So do you love So do you love me? So tell me, do you love me? (Uh-oh, hold on) It is such a major deal This cake shop here has (Marrons glacés, lacés) …All throughout, thinking… do you? Perhaps. Perhaps. For each day there are 100 jokes As you wish, for at least 70 years Eat the meals I cook for you with gusto And love me with style, okay? Even old men are staying in style. Even old ladies are putting on rouge. More than anything, for certain, this moment is What I love the most in all the world And I love you most in all the world? I love? I love! (woo) Sol do, sol do So do you love So do you love me? So tell me, do you love me? (Do you love me?) You won’t tell me You are not telling I want you to tell me (Sol la ti do) Even if I am Only dreaming Treat me with tenderness (and only me) When a fever comes on When you’re in a pinch I’ll come running to you (to you, to you) So do you love So do you love me? So tell me, do you love me? (Uh-oh, hold on) Even after six months have passed We’re still just students, huh? (Lacés, la-lacés lacés) …I want this to go on and yet And yet. And yet. For a year, I can go on like this, so if it Is a dream, let’s see it through to the very end At bath-time and before going to bed and such Take a minute to give me a call! Even after 5 years, keep linking arms with me. Even after 10 years, flirt with me, flirt with me More than anything, for certain, this moment is What I love the most in all the world You’re what I love most in all the world? I love! I love! (woo) For a year, I can go on like this, so if it Is a dream, let’s see it through to the very end At bath-time and before going to bed and such Take a minute to give me a call! Even after 5 years, keep linking arms with me. Even after 10 years, flirt with me, flirt with me More than anything, for certain, this moment is What I love the most in all the world You’re what I love most in all the world? I love! I love! (woo) Sol do, sol do So do you love So do you love me? So tell me, do you love me? (Do you love me?) You won’t tell me You are not telling I want you to tell me (Sol la ti do) Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Movie Songs